


Lightning Bugs And Summertime Kisses

by Pathless



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathless/pseuds/Pathless
Summary: This is my first fic ever. I hope I did good but I just really hope this fluff made other Grimmons lovers smile :) Sorry about any grammar or punctuation mistakes I more than likely made 😅 I hope you enjoyed this!





	Lightning Bugs And Summertime Kisses

'Hey Grif' Simmons waves over to his best friend walking up to him from his backyard. 'Hey nerd, what took you so long? Me and Kai have been waiting forever. Kai has caught like 3 and let them go while we've been waiting' Grif and Simmons have been best friends for the last 7 years. When the Grif's moved here to the small town of Blood Gulch from Hawaii, they were both 8 years old and in second grade when they met at recess Grif's first day at school since the move. Simmons was trying to be brave enough and talk himself to go down the big slide he was standing in front of. he had already talked himself into climbing that high up to go down in the begin with so... And he'd definitely rather go down the slide than to climb back down the latter being that high up so.... Yup he has to do this, He's scared to death of heights and gets teased from chickening out going down the biggest slide at recess. As he try's to gain himself enough confidence to go down, he hears some other kids come up behind him. He glances back to see the two boys that have been bullying him since kindergarten and can already feel the annoyance and dread fill up inside.  
'Aww hey look it's the little scaredy nerd, you finally big boy enough to try and go down the bigger slide?' Yep, there's the annoyance. Despite hating them he shakes his head in reply.  
'Really, cause you've been up here for like an hour doing nothing' He thinks to himself that he's only been up here for like 6 minutes... And... Recess is an 35 minutes long Soo...  
'Okay c'mon just move outta our way so we can go down' The bullie says anoyed  
'C'mon let's just push him outta the way' The other boy says. Simmons decides he'll just go back down before they actually do push him, but he doesn't leave fast enough to the boys liking cause all of a sudden he's pushed down the short metal bridge that leads the way to the slide. He groans from the slight pain in his shoulder and arm that took the fall he goes to get up but notices another kid had came up from behind at some point and is now in front of him. He's never seen him before, he must be new he thinks to himself.  
'Hey, why'd you push him down? you shitheads'  
The two boys mouth slightly agap startled at the curse thrown their way, but to Grif it's not exactly a new word and definitely not a new one he uses. His mother has never really been around always gone at work or a bar so he never gets in trouble for cursing so he always has. Plus it's always cracked him up when a tattletale goes to tell a teacher on him for cussing and the teacher never believed it so the tattler gets into trouble instead. It's a good defense for bullies so he's always cursed at his at the old school he used to go to in Hawaii the looks on their faces are priceless and it gives him an upperhand so they won't mess with him.  
'Hello? Why'd you guys push him? Just being dicks?' The two boys look at each other then one goes to push Grif, Grif just dodges him and the boy bumps into a pole and lands flat on his butt, then he pushes the other boy down the slide. He turns to look at the other but he's heading down the small staircase to the latter going down to his friend he takes it as thats done and over with. He outstretcheshis hand down to help the redheaded boy up from the ground and he takes the offer and gets pulled back to his feet. He takes a look at him and his face is all red and flushed probably a little embarrassed he guesses. the boy has a black eye he notices, but either way he figures he'll talk to break the silence. ' Hey, I'm Dexter by the way. But you can just call me Grif.' He says a bit nonchalant for an 8 year old. Simmons lifts his gaze up from the oh so interesting ground to speak maybe say a "Thanks" but when he goes to talk nothing comes out, Grif cocks an eyebrow with confusion probably at why he's opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water and more than likely looking like an idiot. At some point in the awkward silence he gets his voice back and squeaks out a low  
'Thank you'  
'No problem, they were being asses anyway.'  
Despite his arm still hurting some, he cracks a little smile at the comment. Grif smiles too.  
'Oh uhmm yeah...my name's Richard...but um.. just call me Simmons..' Grif snorts  
'Wait, can I call you Dick?' Grif says with amusement that wasnt there just a second ago.  
'N-no...! Y-you can't...' Simmons squeaks out and turns his head to hide the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.  
'Soooo uhhh, would you like to come over after school? And like watch starwars or somethin cause you look like a huge starwars nerd... And actually well a nerd in general.' Grif gestures to Simmons glasses and Maroon starwars shirt with a grin.  
'Heh... Sure, I'd love too..' Simmons smiles goofily. Which Grif thought to himself was cute along with the blush on his face.  
'Oh and uh hey if you don't mind me asking.. where'd you get the black eye.'  
'O-ohh.... I i.... Got it.. from home...' Simmons says quietly sheepish but admittily.  
'Oh.... Wanna talk about it?'.  
'Not really'  
'You sure?'  
'Yeah'  
______________________________________________  
Simmons shifts his weight from foot to foot sheepishly 'Erm... Sorry! My parents got into another fight and I had got held up but I'm here now.'  
'Oh... Nothing happened... Did it..?  
'What...! N-no nothing..nothing was about me... this time, they just got into an argument..'  
'Oh okay then. Good.' 'C'mon before Kai catching every Lightning bug in the backyard without us.'  
They head to the backyard where Kai is sitting with a jar. When she sees her brother come back with Simmons she jumps up and runs to them.  
'Dex! Dex! I caught two while you were gone. All by my self!' Kai beams proudly.  
'Good job kiddo' Grif ruffles his little sisters hair. Kai goes over to Simmons and gives him a big hug. 'Hi Simmons!' Kai beams brightly up at him, Simmons crouches down to hug her back.  
'Heya Kai, Have you started catching lightning bugs without me?' Simmons says with a grin, Kai moves the jar behind her back and whispers a guilty 'Noo.....' guiltily smiling. Simmons stands back up with his hands on his hips and looks around Grif's backyard and smiles 'Well tonight will be a great first try of catching more than we did last year.' The yard looks so pretty with lightning bugs flickering and sparkling like green-yellow glitter everywhere in the mostly dark backyard, him and Grif has always bickered about wether or not lightning bugs are green or yellow. Kai always agrees with Simmons despite her being colored blind, this always makes Grif a tinge bit more agrovated about the bickering cause Kai always agrees with Simmons. But despite that Grif has always thought it was great and cute how well his baby sister and best friend gets along he doesn't know what he'd ever do without either of them.  
When their Mom first moved them here from home, Kai had only been one and was definitely better coping with the move since she was just still a baby at the time. But Dex had been upset and homesick the whole time trying to unpack and move into his new room, though missing a week of school wasn't so bad. That's why when he did have to get back to school, he was dreading it more than anything. That was until he seen a certain redhead getting bullied atop The jungle Jim from his napping tree he had declared to himself. After they met Grif felt Alot better about the move and Alot less homesick than before and 7 years later he feels some of the happiest he's ever been going to catch lightning bugs with his little sister and best friend. And if he's being honest his crush for the last 7 years. Despite being only 8 when they met Grif's always had a crush on Simmons, like he's always got butterflies in his belly Everytime he sees him, but when he was little he just thought it was cause he was just really happy to see his best friend. When he turned 11 he realised he had a crush on him and ever since then it's just grown bigger and bigger.  
______________________________________________  
A couple hours pass of some successfully caught lightning bugs and some failed attempts but they've finally got a jar full of em.  
'Dex! I caught another one!' Kai beams from acrossed the yard.  
'Hey I got one too, here' Grif removes the lid slightly reaches down and let's Kai put her glowing buggy in there once she successfully has it in there, he hurrys to close it so none fly out and escape just yet, He then reopens the lid again to let Simmons get his glowing bug in there and closes the lid once in. Honestly he feels a little bad for the lil guys keeping them captive like this, must suck to be stuck in a jar. But they are really pretty with the sparkling glow and he knows they'll be fine for a little bit longer.  
So another half hour passes and they've caught just a couple more and their all ready to let them out.  
'so, you guys ready?'  
'Yup!' Kai says as Simmons says  
'Yep, I bet out little glowing butt buggers can't wait to fly free again' he says with a grin knowing it'd make Kai giggle, he hears Grif laugh to but... Did Grif giggle too? Simmons doesn't know why but Grif's little giggle made him blush, he's glad it's too dark to see cause he never just slightly blushes little blushes don't exist with him he always turn bright blood red and can't do anything about it.  
'Okay little buggers fly free' Grif says as he opens the jar. When he takes off the lid 11 lightning bugs all fly out into the dark yard....wait..11?  
'Aww there still one in there I hope we didn't hurt it' Kai says heartbroken for the little glowing bug  
'Here I'll take a look at it' Simmons reaches into the jar carefully to get the lightning bug into the palm of his hand.  
'Don't worry Kai this lightning bug is a female, it's not hurt females just don't fly must be the one I picked up from the ground'  
'Oh okay good! I thought we hurt it' Kai's says relieved they did harm the little bug. Simmons goes to set the little bug back on the ground somewhere out of the way so she won't get stepped on.  
'Of course you'd know something like female lightning bugs can't fly, you little nerd' Grif smirks knowingly cause despite it being dark Grif knows Simmons is blushing bright red, they've known eachother long enough that they could tell each other's expressions behind a visor on a helmet.  
______________________________________________  
As Kai calls it a night and goes into the house to get ready for bed and color while she waits for her big brother to come tuck her in and read her whatever story she picks out, Grif and Simmons decide to stay outside lay in the grass and end up bickering about constellations for the next hour until eventually everything goes into a comfortable silence and the only thing they can hear is each others light breathing crickets chirping and some frogs croaking.  
'Hey' Simmons says, voice sleepy  
'Yeah' Grif replys as he turns to look at Simmon  
'you ever, wonder why we're here?'  
Grif looks back twords the sky.  
'I don't know Sims..... Guess it's just one of life's great mysterys.' Grif smiles and looks back over to an also smiling Simmons looking back at him...moonlight making his green-blue eyes sparkle like the stars they were looking at only seconds ago, Grif could feel his face heat up some despite the blush not being viable cause his dark skin. The way Simmons is looking at him right now makes him feel so warm, Simmons eyes are so blue with that bit of green tint to them, it reminds him of the Hawaii ocean the green blue waves of the water sparkling in the lowering sun.... Grif snaps back to reality and Simmons is look back up...Well crap.. he hopes he didn't weird him out by staring too long... Well he goes back to looking at the diamonds above and everything's so silent, peaceful. The only noises really being the crickets and frogs chirping and croaking their songs every so often. A few minutes pass and all of a sudden he can feel a bit of weight of someone putting an arm around him, he turns his head and is greeted with a sleeping Simmons. Their noses only an inch apart... Grif is so flabbergasted he doesn't know what to do... Their so close. Reluctantly Grif eventually careful not to wake Simmons moves over. Jeez why's that nerd gotta be so cute Damn him with all his adorable freckles his cute little nose his eyes.... Jeez I need to just tell him, he thinks to himself.  
I would I really would but ... I don't want to risk losing my best friend over a crush.... I mean what if he don't like me back? What if he thinks I'm weird... What if he doesn't wanna be my friend after? Jeez Grif your starting to sound like him, oh shut up brain. 10 minutes pass again and he feels a familiar weight... He turns and is a little less surprised this time to see sleeping Simmons all cuddled up against him and resists the urge to kiss his freckled cheek. Reluctantly he moves again, which takes a little more will power this time and goes back to looking up at the sky and this time the moon. He would so stay cuddled up to Simmons but if Simmons was to wake up he'd probably get really embarrassed and want to leave... And Grif does not want Simmons to leave. A minute passes and he decides he should be getting in to tuck in Kai in a few minutes and he hears shuffling beside him and turns to see Simmons sitting up, he looks a little sheepish...oh no he's realised he tried to cuddle me in his sleep.  
'Sims? Bud you okay?' he ask  
'Huh? Oh ye--ahn I'm okay...just a little tired is all' he says stiffiling a yawn. Oh he was sleepy not embarrassed..maybe.  
'Oh okay c'mon let's head in, I'll go tuck Kai in and read her whatever she's picked out Then we can go and watch dumb sci-fi movies till we fall asleep. Sound good?'  
'Y-yeah that sounds gr-awn that sounds great'  
Grif heads to Kai's room tucks her in and reads her some book about Mermaids and pirates she pretends to fall asleep 3 times, makes him start over and argues him about going to sleep. He bet she lied when he asked if she brushed her teeth. And even after all that, it still only took 30 minutes to get her to bed which honestly is a new record.  
When he gets back to his room, Simmons is wearing nothing but one of his orange Tshirts..  
And....underwear. They stand there frozen for what feels like forever Simmons face is beet red spreading down to his shoulders and Grif would bet even further too. At some point Simmons gets his voice back and squeaks out a little 'Sorry!' before he rushes to put on his pajamas that Grif's always let him keep here for when he comes not intending to stay the night and does anyway. Now if he's being honest that was not a bad sight to see when he came into his room. Simmons looked cute in one of his oversized orange shirts hanging off his shoulders. Actually he wouldn't mind seeing that more often. When Simmons is fully clothed in his pajamas he sheepishly sits down next to Grif on his bed.  
'I.....I did.. n-not expect you back in here that fast...it usually takes longer for you to get her to sleep...' Simmons says another blush creeping up his neck.  
'heh.. well I didn't exactly expect to come in here and see you in nothing but one of my shirts and your underwear but.. guess we both got a little surprise, didn't we.' Grif says with a smirk looking over at Simmons. Simmons is looking away now, and Grif's just realising how closely they sit together they...always have, he's just now taking note of it. Their barely two inches apart, shoulders brushing...  
Simmons turns his head to look at Grif probably felt him just staring... Their noses bump slightly at the action their faces are so close...  
Screw it.  
Grif thinks to himself.  
He cocks his head just slightly and presses their lips together, this earns a wide eyes Simmons and a surprised Squeak out of him, which he totally thought was adorable. Just seconds into the kiss and Simmons starts kiss back, Grif's hand instinctively go to Simmons hips as Simmons hands snake around his neck. Simmons let's out a little moan, and Grif takes that chance to slip his tongue inside Simmons mouth, which earns another moan from Simmons, Grif slides his hands further down to Simmons waist. Simmons try's to stiffle another moan but fails miserabley. When they finally break apart, Simmons face is flushed and slightly kiss strucked and their both out of breath.  
'Y-you... You kissed m-me....?' Simmons says.  
'Yeah... And you kissed back. Dork'  
'But...but..why?...D-do you like me...'  
'Well uhhh..' Grif scratches the back of his neck nurvously.  
'Well...yes.. but.. not like, like you but more like...like I like you Alot but more than just like like uhh like-like.... I...don't know I just really really like you...' Grif can feel his own blush creep up to match Simmons if it would show up on the Hawaiian.  
'I...I like you too...like alot..i.. Like-like you also..'  
Simmons says with a smile and a light blush.  
Grif smiles.  
'Hmm you know what? Your cute when you blush.. brings out your freckles.' Grif reaches over to kiss him on the cheek.  
He presses their lips back together and they stay like that for a good while before they pull away to Kai yelling 'Yuck!' And then she starts singing K I S S I N G. Grif and Simmons look at eachother and Simmons is blushes for what he thinks the 50th time tonight. They both yell unison as Kai runs out 'Kai! We're gonna tickle you till you go to sleep' they hop up chase her all three of them giggling and laughing till they end up in her room get a hold of her and tickle her until she surenders to go to bed. Grif ends up having to read her another bedtime story and when he went to protest Simmons teamed up with Kai and they both made puppy dog eyes till he agreed. He read them a story and they all ended up falling asleep on Kai's bed together.  
Later in the night Grif wakes back up looks at them both and smiles gives them both a kiss on their cheek and quietly says.  
'I love you both so much'  
He falls back asleep smiling while watching the Lightning Bugs all glitter and glow outside Kai's bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I hope I did good but I just really hope this fluff made other Grimmons lovers smile :) Sorry about any grammar or punctuation mistakes I more than likely made 😅 I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
